


Sorpresa

by fatlittletoade



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angela and Hanzo mentioned, Angst, I tried not to go into too much detail, M/M, McHanzo if you squint - Freeform, Pre-Recall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-12 21:47:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7950355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fatlittletoade/pseuds/fatlittletoade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack tries to learn Spanish for Gabe, but finds out he doesn't like what Gabe has to say.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sorpresa

The mattress groaned in protest as it had to endure the weight of two men tumbling down upon it. Eager hands were clumsily pulling at clothes while chapped lips pressed against each other over and over again.

It had been a long time coming, they both think. Life or death missions would do that to you; when everything had been so close to the edge of the line and you would look over at your friend and fellow soldier and suddenly realization dawns and every moment before felt wasted because being together was all you ever wanted to do with your time but neither of you had the courage to say so.

Blood splattered confessions, urgent promises, a kiss that never belonged on the battlefield.

“You have no idea how long I’ve waited for this, _cariño_.” Gabriel whispered into Jack’s ear, his calloused hand reverently mapping out Jack’s exposed chest.

“No longer than I’ve been waiting.” Jack laughed and pulled Gabe in close. Just holding him was more than he could ever ask.

“ _Voy a hacer que se sienta tan bien. Te quiero._ ” Another hand slipped behind Jack, causing the blond’s eyes to flutter shut as a soft gasp escaped from his open lips.

\-----

It was meant to be a surprise. Jack couldn’t recall all the times Gabe would mock him for not understanding Spanish. Almost every mission they went on there was one person they ran into, or a piece of information they gathered that would be entirely in Spanish. There wasn’t even any hesitation anymore as Jack would pass it on to Gabriel, who accepted it with a smirk and some snide comment. Sure there was tech around Jack could use to translate, but it was always best to get a second opinion from someone who actually spoke it. Sometimes Gabe would talk to Jesse over the comm in the foreign language, fast words and rolled R’s would buzz in the white noise of everything else going on around Jack.

“What’s the matter, _gringo_?” Gabe would taunt when Jack asked for clarification, as if he didn’t already know. “Can’t understand it yet?”

But it didn’t just end there. The Spanish followed him even outside of the missions. Jack could hear avid conversations spoken down the hall, felt the energy and excitement but couldn’t understand a word of what was spoken.

It would follow him into bed, too, when strong arms would wrap around his waist and tan lips pressed to his ear to murmur sweet, incomprehensible nothings as Gabe would rock against him.

Jack found it as hot as it was soothing, letting the words wash over him knowing that Gabe loved him even when Jack couldn’t understand it.

When Jack was promoted to commander he gained more time to himself. Missions were absolutely hectic and when Jack wasn’t dealing with the target he was dealing with the people. Whether Jack liked it or not he was a symbol to people. The bright, blue eyed face of Overwatch that was plastered on posters and keeping the hopes of humanity alive during such a chaotic time. It was enough to leave Jack with a headache after every meeting.

But then there were the times in between missions. Grunt work that used to encompass his whole day was now assigned to other people, leaving Jack the time to help soldiers train, run through mission plans, and scope out Gibralter at least ten times over. And there would still be a few hours left in the work day.

Behind closed doors no one would imagine the proud Jack Morrison slowly spinning around in his desk chair while he tried making shots into the recycling by using crumpled up pieces of stationery paper.

Sometimes Jack would just sit there at his desk, leaned back into his chair with his eyes closed and mind wandering. There was a problem that was plaguing his thoughts as of late, a nagging issue that tore into him not matter what he was doing.

Ever since Jack got his promotion he and Gabe began drifting apart. Gabriel was angry, and rightfully so. Jack would agree with anyone who said Gabriel Reyes was an incredible tactician and the clear choice for the title Jack now held. If it were up to Jack, Reyes would be sitting in that office right now instead of him.

But it wasn’t up to Jack. Now he was losing Gabe and the mere thought of it was enough to make his body run cold with dread.

Their moments together which Jack used to treasure were now tense and awkward. On the rare instances when Gabe would actually engage with him Jack couldn’t shake the feeling of disdain his lover now held to him. Even their love making was different and on most nights Jack found himself pressed painfully into the mattress face down and ass high while Gabe set a grueling pace and spat out words in his native tongue. Jack was no longer eager for nightfall anymore.

It was a suffocating and lonely blackness that Jack was drowning in more and more with each passing day. Jack had tried saying everything he could say to Gabe, but it fell on deaf and betrayed ears. How could he express to Gabe what he was feeling in a way that the other man would understand?

That’s when it clicked.

Jack had felt so stupid that he didn’t think of it before. Learning Spanish was something that had been on his to-do list for years now, but thanks to his busy schedule it was always the first thing to be pushed aside. But he wasn’t as busy anymore.

Buying the books had been the first step. The watchpoint on Gibraltar wasn’t exactly a hop skip and a jump away from any kind of convenience store, and while there was a small library down a few levels to keep their agents sharp a quick inspection of their isles told him that there wasn’t anything that would be of any use for him. At best there was a translation book, but that would be a very slow learning process to try and use that as a teacher.

It was slightly odd that an organization like Overwatch didn’t promote learning other languages. Definitely something to bring up at the next meeting.

Getting off the base was complicated, a lot of paperwork and contacting the right kinds of people even for a commander like Jack. To look a little less conspicuous Jack took Jesse with him. The boy was much more Gabe’s ward than his own, but Jack knew him well enough that it wasn’t particularly odd for Jesse to accompany him off-base.

The jeep jostled back and forth as they drove off towards town. Jack had requested something small that he could drive himself, and once he and Jesse got out of the base the black car was waiting for them down by the road. Mercifully there wasn’t any kind of Overwatch logo plastered anywhere on the paint job or license plate as many of their cars tended to have. So that probably meant this was a vehicle used for more covert transportation. Jack smiled to himself as he thought of how many solemn, undercover missions the car had been used for and now it was being used for Jack to win back his distant lover. Crazy world.

“I’m tickled that ya brought me with ya,” Jesse broke the silence with his lazy drawl as he turned his head from the window to look at Jack. “But, uh, care to divulge the nature of this journey?”

Jack’s fingers drummed against the steering wheel. Honestly it would have been easier just to tell Jesse that they were off to kill someone. That was normal. This… not quite.

“I need to pick up some books,” Jack began, glancing sideways at Jesse who was looking at him curiously. “I want to learn Spanish.”

Jesse whistled and sat up in his seat. “About time. Finally tired of Reyes’ teasin’?”

Jack chuckled and focused back on the road. “It’s not just that. It’s becoming a hindrance at this point, and I’ll be more effective if I knew the language.”

Jesse scoffed and tipped his hat back. “Figures that ya would turn wooin’ Reyes into somethin’ tactical. But lucky for ya, I’m a fan of love so I don’t mind helpin’ ya out.”

Jack was certain he could feel his face heat up to the tips of his ears. He and Gabe were an open secret, something no one discussed but the lingering looks and touches were too obvious to dismiss. With how the way the two have been acting, though, people probably thought they broke up already. That also wasn’t discussed.

“It doesn’t matter what I’m doing this for.” Jack said carefully. “But I need you not to tell Gabriel, alright? He’ll try and do everything but beat it out of you if he suspects something is up, but it would mean a lot to me if you kept it a secret between us for now.”

Jesse laughed. He still had a laugh of a young man, which technically speaking he still was, loud and expressive with his head thrown back and his chest bouncing jovially. With everything going on and all the things the members of Overwatch had done it’s better to forget how young some people were.

“If ya think I ain’t used to Reyes beatin’ me then ya don’t give me enough credit. Man could put a shotgun to my head and it won’t phase me none.” Jesse wiped away a stray tear that threatened to spill out of the corner of his eye. “Don’t ya twist yourself into a knot over it, you’re secret is safe with me.”

And that’s how it all started. Jesse picked out four different books for Jack to buy, some dealt with translating phrases and practicing conjugation while others were simply step by step instructions on how to learn the language. Jack practiced with Jesse during the moments when both of them were free; sometimes they used the excuse of locking down a shooting range to practice both their aim and Jack’s pronunciation. To help, Jesse would sometimes only speak in Spanish around Jack when no one else was around to hear it.

Jack might not have agreed with Jesse and all his juvenile antics, but the kid was much smarter than the laid-back cowboy facade led on. In some situations that would be useful, letting an enemy underestimate you definitely had some advantages.

Jesse liked to tease Jack about Gabe, if it wasn’t about their “old” age it was about how “cute” their relationship was.

“Like two high school sweethearts,” Jesse crooned as Jack lined up his shot, clasping his hands together and pursing his lips in a dramatic pose.

“Keep this up and I’ll demote you to cafeteria duty.” Jack warned, though there was no real bite to his tone.

“Lighten up, partner. Love is a beautiful thing, ya gotta cherish it.”

A raised eyebrow and a sidelong glance at the young cowboy. “You got someone?”

Jesse’s vibrato turned off like a switch, and he buried his bashful expression with a downwards tip of his hat. “Left a sweet young thing back in Hanamura,” he admits softly. “Soft black hair an’ eyes ya could get lost in for hours. We write, an’ I promise to visit but… certain circumstances make it hard.”

Hanamura. When was the last time they had any sort of business there? Blackwatch might have visited more recently but the last official mission was something over two years ago, and that was probably the first time Jesse visited there with them. Keeping something like that going for two years… Jack wasn’t sure if he could handle the distance.

“Good for you.” Is all Jack can find himself saying. He fires his rifle, it hits right in the middle of his target.

\-----

Gabriel was coming back from a mission that night. The jet would be landing in less than an hour and Jack was sitting in his room brushing up on his Spanish.

It had been in his eagerness of buying the books that the first thing he did with them was flip right to the translations section for terms of affection. He knew them all by heart at this point and he recited them to himself as he paced back and forth against the tile floor.

I love you. “ _Te quiero.”_

You’re beautiful. “ _Eres hermosa_.”

You make me happy. “ _Me haces feliz_.”

I missed you. “ _Te extrañe_.”

I want to work things out. “ _Quiero resolver las cosas._ ”

I’m sorry. “ _Lo siento._ ”

I love you. “ _Te quiero, te quiero, te quiero.”_

Jack was nowhere near being fluent but it would be a start. Maybe Gabe would start helping him in place of Jesse and they would have something to bond over again.

Over the comm nestled in Jack’s ear he received notification from the landing deck that the jet returned back from Singapore. All agents accounted for and a few with minor wounds. Angela was there and staffed to treat them. Leading officer Gabriel Reyes was heading to his office for briefing. Jack confirmed their message and disconnected his comm, setting the small tech on his bedside table.

Everyone thought Jack was in his office and everyone thought Gabriel was going there, but instead they would first meet in Jack’s room. A tradition picked up since the very beginning.

Jack tucked away the Spanish books, shrugged off his jacket, unclasped his belt and kicked off his boots. It was the little things like those that made the night easier.

Gabe swung open the door and slammed it behind him, and in Jack’s nerves he spoke up with the wrong words.

“This is supposed to be discreet, you know.” A failed joke paired with a hesitant smile.

Gabe scoffed, rolling his eyes. “That’s how I’m welcomed back, eh? I guess no one but the commander deserves a warm greeting anymore.”

Jack sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “That’s not what I meant and you know it.”

When Gabe strides over to Jack and takes a handful of his shirt, the conversation is over. Gabe kisses Jack like he’s drowning and Jack was his air, desperately clinging to the blond as his tongue pushes his way past Jack’s lips.

Jack lets himself be dominated by Gabe. He knows Gabe needs this kind control, some form of power to hold over Jack. In the back of Jack’s mind he understood how unhealthy of a concept that was, but if it kept them together he hardly cared.

Sharp teeth bite at Jack’s lower lip when Gabe pulls away, digging in and tugging to the brink of where Jack thinks the skin will break before letting it go. “Get on the bed, _comandante_.”

Commander. A thrill of excitement ran through Jack when he recognized the word. It reminded him of the real reason for tonight, what he wanted to express to Gabe before it was too late.

Jack watched from his seat on the bed as Gabe stripped himself down from his uniform. The weapons and armor first, the jacket and gloves, the hat, and finally his pants. Jack was so enamoured just by looking at the other man that he almost forgot to undress himself. Thankfully a sharp tug on his shirt from Reyes reminded him.

More kissing and Gabe grips Jack’s hips, tugging them to the side to effectively flip the other man over on to his stomach. Gabe’s warm chest settled on his back and his lips brush against the sensitive skin around the nape of Jack’s neck. Gabe’s facial hair scrapes in a way that’s just shy of tickling. Then the teeth are back.

Harsh bites that are sure to leave marks are littered around Jack’s neck and shoulders, bruises sucked in to go along with them. No one will see it when Jack’s uniform is on but Jack will feel them and that’s enough.

“ _Mía_ .” Gabe is growling into his ear. Jack recognizes that too. _Mine._

It was hard to think when Gabe’s fingers pressed into him. Two right from the start, pressed deep and spread wide to get Jack ready. Trying to think in another language felt near impossible.

“ _Te quiero._ ” The words were slurred and the pronunciation left something to be desired. Rightfully so, Gabe didn’t seem to be impressed.

A free hand pressed against the back of Jack’s head, digging him deeper into the mattress. “Don’t bother, _granjero_.” Gabe added a third finger, crooking them all just right to make Jack see stars.

Jack couldn’t recall that word. He needed to focus more, maybe he could remember what Gabe said and ask him later.

“ _Tu no sabes nada._ ” Gabe continued, pushing his fingers in and out of Jack at such a fast pace that it almost felt like there was no lube at all. Jack groaned into the sheets of his bed. “ _No me gusta que le mira._ ”

Jack frowned as he tried to think. _No me gusta._ Do not like. Dislike. Hate. _Mira._ Look. Hate to look? That couldn’t be right, maybe he was getting this wrong.

Gabe pressed into him and a string of curses slipped from both of their mouths, Jack’s English mingling with Gabe’s Spanish. At least that was a common ground.

“ _Tómalo. Eres mi perra._ ” Gabe didn’t wait for Jack to adjust, they didn’t have to wait for each other in a long time. Knowing someone’s limits came with the territory. But that didn’t mean Jack didn’t groan as Gabe started thrusting. Gabe liked it hard and fast nowadays.

 _Perra._ Jack had heard that word before, Jesse said it once. But when? A sharp thrust that struck Jack in just the right spot took him out of his thinking. Gabe chuckled as he drew out a loud moan from Jack.

“You’re quiet tonight,” Gabe noted, scratching his fingers against Jack’s scalp and tangling in his blond hair. An experimental pull had Jack gasping and rocking against Gabe. “What’s the matter, _puto_? Getting too old for this kind of thing?”

Jack stilled. He knew that word. It was a word Jesse had used when they passed by a gentleman’s club down in Argentina. At the time Gabe and smacked Jesse upside the head and started lecturing the boy while wildly gesturing to the building. It didn’t take a genius to figure out the topic of their conversation.

Whore. Slut. Some variation of the word that had the same connotation either way. Jack felt his heart sink into his stomach as realization dawned on him. This wasn’t love making to Gabe anymore, this was fucking. Hateful, stress-relieving fucking.

Jack closed his eyes as he felt Gabe pick up the pace again. He focused on the sensations rather than Gabe’s words now, but once he noticed it was impossible to ignore. He was so foolish not to notice them before, even if he didn’t pick up on the words the tone Gabe said them should have been a dead giveaway. It had even started the night of Jack’s promotion. They had gotten drinks together to celebrate, Gabe had drank a little more. Jack had bruises and scratches on him that lasted for a week.

He was so _stupid._

Jack reached between his own legs and worked towards a quick release, wanting this evening to be over. It was hard to get there when his chest ached like he had been shot right through the heart, but in the end his body reacted without thought to the rest of his feelings and Jack came into his hand with a small grunt.

Tightening around Gabe was always what did it for the other man and soon Gabe was spilling into Jack with a long moan, rocking his hips with each steady pump of his orgasm.

Gabe released Jack’s hair and leaned down. Jack could feel Gabe’s hot breath on his skin, hesitating for only a moment before planting a soft kiss to Jack’s neck. Then another. Just behind his ear. “ _Te odio._ ”

I hate you. Jack could feel his heart break, but the tears didn’t come. It was just… empty.

Jack rolled around on to his back when Gabe pulled out of him. Blue eyes trained themselves on the ceiling and Gabe looked down at the other man curiously. “Morrison?” He asked. “I didn’t fuck the brains out of you yet, have I?” There was a lightness to Gabe’s voice, a try at a joke.

Empty.

The words were thought over carefully. Each translated through Jack’s mind before he said them. It came out slow and deliberate. “ _Que estaba destinado a ser una sorpresa_.”

Gabe froze, his eyes going wide. Jack had never seen such an expression on his partner before. Just this morning he would have found it funny. Now it was nothing but incriminating. The hand caught in the cookie jar, the thief caught on camera. A liar being exposed.

“Jack-”

“We’re through, Gabe.” Jack looked away, clenching his jaw to keep his lip from quivering. “Get out.”

“I didn’t think y-”

“ _Out._ ”

Gabe reached for Jack, his hand hovering above the blond but never quite touching. If Jack were looking at Gabe he would have seen the sadness in his eyes, the shining tears threatening to spill over.

But Jack wasn’t looking, and all he felt was the bed creak as Gabe stood up and the shuffling of clothes as he dressed.

“You didn’t deserve it.” The words were spoken as Gabe stood in the doorway. One final say before Gabe slipped from the room and out of Jack’s heart for good. Gabriel always liked having the last say.

Whether Gabe spoke of his treatment or Jack’s promotion, he didn’t know. Jack didn’t want to know anything about Gabriel Reyes anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know any Spanish so I used translate! If anything is weird and you know a better way to phrase something please let me know and I'll change it!  
> Writing this I realized I kinda portrayed the relationship as a whole "Jack did nothing wrong" angle which I'm not that pleased with, though in this context there isn't much I could do to change that. I'm not religiously following this pairing's tag either so if this has been done I would like to know that as well. It's my second fic so I hope you guys like it! Let me know what you think :)


End file.
